


The Experiment

by Cesta



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cat Puns, Chara needs lots of hugs, Experiments, Fluff, Multi, OC bad guys - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesta/pseuds/Cesta
Summary: Who would have thought that some stray ally cat could be the one to save all monster kind with just a small act of kindness and a little bit of Determination.





	1. Prologue

It’s the late 19th century in Brooklyn New York. Not the best place to live but its got character. It’s a place where the crooks and wannabes live. You need something done under the table, no questions asked? Brooklyn. You need to hide from someone and change your name? Brooklyn. To poor to actually afford what the wold has in store for ya? Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Brooklyn. Brooklyn.

As for me? Well I’m about as low as it gets around here. You see I’m what they call a humble little Newsie. Don’t know what that is? Well its not the best job in the world. In fact most people don’t even think it counts as a real job. All I do day in and day out is sell newspapers. That’s right. I’m that annoying guy on the side of the rode yelling at ya ta come buy my paper. 

I’m an absolute nobody. What makes things even worse is that I’m a monster. I don’t mean some -jerk -that -sneaks- in -to -your -house -and -eats -all -your -chocolate monster. I mean I’m a living breathing monster. A cat monster to be precise. Unfortunately not every human is nice or receptive of my kind unless they have money and well... I could die tomorrow and no one would give two hay penny’s worth of a notice. 

Like i said I’m a nobody. My name isn’t even worth remembering so people tend to call me Burger-pants or BP for short. It’s really pathetic. I’m only 19 and I have already wasted my life. Sometimes I just want it all to end and be done with life. It’s funny really. That’s just what I was about to do one dreary and cold Brooklyn day when I found something that changed everything for me, or should I say someone? Who would have thought that some stray ally cat could be the one to save all monster kind with just a small act of kindness and a little bit of Determination.


	2. The kid

I’m cold, wet, and to tired of life. It had been a full month of agonizing pain ridden starvation, not to mention this is the fourth time this week that someone found my hideout and stole everything from me. Again. I’m sick of this. Sick of this life I’m forced to deal with. Sick of how ugly our world has become. Sick of seeing little kittens out on the street begging for food. Sick of the fact that I’m to broke to help them. I just want it all to end. 

It’s funny really. My body feels so fuzzy right now. The streets I’ve known my whole life are suddenly distant. My legs continue to move while my mind wanders from so many thoughts. How is it that I have survived so long? 19 years. 19 Shitty years an what have I done with myself? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I have no purpose. What’s the point of me even being here? My mind is so far away that I barely even registered that I had stoped walking until my paw touches smooth stone. 

Shaking the fog from my mind I scan the area to see where I was. A bridge. Some how I had walked all the way across town to a bridge. I looked over it to see nothing but a giant river. It’s dark now and not a soul to be seen for miles around. It would be so easy to just....jump. Who would see? Who would judge? Who would save me? No one. No one would come. Not for me. 

It’s funny really how often I tend to go through the same routine. Always craving a way out and yet just when death is finally with in my reach, I stop. I refuse to move. Why? Why do I always do this to myself? Their is promise of eternal rest and peace and yet I always choose not to go. To continue my misery and self loathing every time. Why? Why cant I just give myself a break? With another heavy sigh I prepared to leave when something caught my eye. 

In the water below the bridge was a small lump just drifting. It looked far to strange to be a rock. The more I look at it the more the object became some sort of ugly, gray, cloth with some brown at the top; or maybe it’s the bottom? I stared at it some more wondering why I cared for this strange object. For all I know it could be just some pice of garbage that was thrown down there by some human, when suddenly a strong current flipped the thing over. My breath stopped. In the water down below me was a human kitten. 

With out a second thought I climbed on the rail and jumped in to the water. (If I was in the right mind I probably could have taken the stairs down to the river instead of jumping from 7 feet in the air but oh well.)My fur was no match for the merciless bitter cold of the water almost bringing my movements to a stop. Almost. The kitten was just in reach. Finally after what felt like an eternity of fighting the current my paw grabbed fabric and I swam as hard as I could back to shore. 

Shivering from the cold; I turned the little kit over and checked to see if they were breathing. ...Shit. They’re not breathing. Crap crap crap! What do I do? Are they dead? Was I to late? Way to go BP, you can’t kill yourself but you sure as hell know how to kill everyone else! Ok hold on think for just a second. Maybe if I push down on the stomach it might get rid of the water in them. 

With a plan now in motion I grabbed the kid and began to push up and down a couple of times. After a while the kitten began to puke out whatever water was in their system. Thank Asgore they’re breathing now. They’re going to be ok. Without another thought I grabbed the kitten and made the long journey back to my hideout.


	3. Blankets and food

Rushing through the cold fog of Brooklyn is not a joyful experience, especially when your clothes are drenched and your running with a little more weight then your used to. Sure the little kitten was nothing but skin and bones, still kinda heavy though. Now where was I? Oh right, I was running. After making a few turns I reached my hide out. It’s a pretty clever hide out if I do say so myself.

Hidden in the back of an ally way is a large dumpster. Behind that dumpster is a hole about the size of a window and in that hole is a secret room. This is my home. The perfect place to live for free when your as broke as I am. How people keep finding my little hole is beyond me. Really annoying, I tell ya. Even if I was robbed of most of my stuff, I guess the big guy upstairs has some mercy for me. Blankets were scattered along with some garbage, but it was better than nothing.

As gentle as I could, I put the little kitten down and began to take what little clothing they had off. Humans are so strange. Usually humans are a bright pink color or some strange shade of brown, but this little human was all gray. Is that normal? It would probably be a good idea to check this human for injuries or something. I don’t want them to die after all the hell they put me through.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. The little human looked just fine to me. Then again I don’t actually know a lot about humans and how they work. Giving one final check I noticed something odd under the kittens fur. Lifting up the hair, exposing the neck, I found black letters. A tattoo. In clear writting it said: **CH6x6**. How strange. I know for a fact that adult humans would never allow their kittens to get tattoos. It’s just wrong to them or something. Tattoo were never much of an interest to me anyways. Don’t know why humans are so invested in them. My mind would have continued to wander had I not noticed the kit shivering. Whoops. I’m not very good at this whole caring thing am I?

Quickly gathering the blankets around me, I began to wrap the little human up as best as I could until they were nothing but a well wrapped up burrito. The kit was defiantly odd looking with it’s strange pink cheeks sticking out from their gray skin. Kinda cute though. Wouldn’t ever admit that out loud. Can’t have people think old BP has gone soft or something. The silence that continued for a little while was peaceful. I was about to take my own wet clothes off when suddenly my stomach began to growl at me...shit. It’s been a month since I had a good meal. When was the last time the kit ate anyways? Crap! They’re going to need some new clothes as well aren’t they? Man what a drag.

Gathering whatever energy I had left, a final look at the kit to make sure they would be fine, I headed out into the unforgiving cold streets of Brooklyn once more.


	4. An old friend and a secret

The day began to warm up as the sun peeked through the gray sky. I have been walking for a good hour, attempting to find some food for me the kit. Normally I would go to a grocery store and steel some stuff, but the events from last night has left me exhausted beyond belief. What a pain. At lest the sun is starting to dry my damp and smelly clothes. Yay. 

It’s moments like this that my brain begins to wander. This time it was more towards the little kitten. Why did I save them? The streets are full of urchins and not once have I bothered to interact with any of them. So why did I bother with this one? What makes them so special that I would bother to save them? It’s kinda sad for me to say this but, suicide is something that happens all the time for us street kits. Trust me. I’ve seen a lot of messed up shit in my life. Still, my thoughts continue to ask why? 

I stopped suddenly as I looked up at a VERY familiar site. It was a humble looking building with a simple sign made out of metal. Grillby’s. Wow. Talk about a flash from the past. I haven’t been to this old joint in years. Back before I was a Newsie I used to do a lot of odd jobs, of course one of them was being a buss boy at Grillby’s. I can already feel the soft smile slowly spread on my face from the good memories I had of this place...Had being the key word.

I was just a little kitten myself back then,scavenging for food at a nearby dumpster when this huge fire monster in a nice white long sleeved shirt and black slacks came up to me and offered me a job. For a street kid like me, I thought I died and went to heaven. The fire monster was named Grillby just like his bar. He was the nicest person I had ever met. I ain’t never had a father before, but to me Grillby could have been. He would let me sleep at the bar when it got to cold outside. He always gave me the extra food that was left over when everyone left, and best of all he taught me how to cook and play the piano. Not many street kits can say that. Not even now. 

I would have gladly stayed working for the old man for the rest of my days, had it not been for one thing. You don’t just live on the streets without making a few enemies, and boy do I know how to make enemies. Unfortunately at that time I had made the worst kind of enemy with a human street gang. Let’s just say I really need to learn how to keep my mouth shut. They had found out where I worked and threatened to kill Grillby. Now for normal monsters, a fight wasn’t all that much of a big deal. All monsters have magic to protect them self’s with right? Well.... I don’t. I am the only monster in all a Brooklyn( That I know of anyways) who can’t use magic. I just can’t use it. Not for healing, or fighting, or even just for a spar. Sure magic is what keeps all monsters alive like blood does for humans, but that’s all it does for me. Keeps me alive. Not safe. Not protected. Just alive. 

Well you can already see my predicament. If I was a normal monster I probably could have protected my somewhat make shift home of a bar, but the risk was to great. So I left. I was a coward. I never told the old man anything, just walked out one day and never came back. 

Now look at me. 7 years later and I can’t help but want to cry at the sight of the old place. Sweet Asgore what has become of me? A crying sap of a fool, with nothing better to do than remember old times of regret. But that’s my life, isn’t it? Full of nothing but regrets. Golly I’m so pathetic. If it weren’t for the fact that my stomach is in so much pain from hunger, I would probably continue to wallow in my own self pity. 

Looking over at the dumpster behind the old bar, I made my way over. If there’s one thing I’m so great-full for is that the old fire monster always made to much food. This trash bin is a gold mine right now. Scraping what looked edible I hardly noticed the light foot steps walking slowly behind me until a soft almost airy voice startled me .

“Hello.....BP.....its been....a while...” 

Whipping around so fast, knocking over the trash can, black eyes met white slits as the air went silent. I could feel my SOUL beat so loudly, as though it would jump right out of my chest. There in all his fire glory, was the devil himself. I hardly heard the whisper of my own voice as I spoke. 

“Grillby.”


End file.
